Patryk Pietrek
Patryk Pietrek (Piotr Pręgowski) - pierwszoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo i drugoplanowa filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, najmłodszy z bywalców przysklepowej ławeczki. Pietrek to wesoły, sympatyczny, pomocny i niezbyt inteligentny mężczyzna, jednak ochoczo nastawiony do pracy. Jest sumiennym pracownikiem w firmie Więcławskiego. Patryk Pietrek, początkowo był zakochany w córce wójta – Klaudii, lecz ta nie była nim zainteresowana. Później zalecał się do Joli, kuzynki Więcławskiej, która odwzajemniła jego szczere uczucie. Pietrek założył z ukochaną zespół pod nazwą Duo spoko, który gra muzykę disco polo. Przed akcją serialu O przeszłości Pietrka niewiele wiadomo. Przynajmniej jeden raz został wyrzucony ze szkoły. Wychowywał się w rodzinie, w której ojciec był agresywnym alkoholikiemodc. 4 Otrzeźwienie. Przypuszczalnie nie osiągnął żadnego wykształcenia. Jak przyznaje się Więcławskiej w sklepieOdcinek 31 ''Radio interaktywne'', do czasu, gdy jej mąż nie dał mu szansy, niczego nie umiał i był chronicznie bezrobotny. Jednak, gdy mimo braku wykształcenia i umiejętności, Więcławski uwierzył w niego i zaoferował mu pracę w swojej firmie, nabrał doświadczenia, dzięki czemu teraz potrafi nawet układać kafelki. Seria 1 Na zlecenie Wójta, razem z dwójką kolegów, w nocy zakłóca spokój Lucy. Amerykanka ma jednak broń, więc Pietrek razem z kolegami ucieka. Później okazuje się, że był to tylko straszak. Jako pracownik firmy Więcławskiego remontuje dworek Lucy. Razem z Hadziukiem, pędzi bimber w ukrytej w lesie komórce. Widząc zbliżających się Lucy i Witebskiego, zabierają zapasy trunku i uciekają. Na zlecenie Wójta, łapie miejscowe psy i podrzuca je na posesję Lucy. Gdy dowiaduje się, o rzekomych dotacjach unijnych na psy, razem z Japyczem i Solejukiem zabiera zwierzęta od Amerykanki i sprzedaje je byłym właścicielom. Seria 2 Na zlecenie Więcławskiego, remontuje gospodę, pod Country Club. Powiadamia kolegów o planach wprowadzenia nowych zwyczajów w knajpie, m.in. wejścia za legitymacją. Razem z innymi klientami gospody wznieca bunt przeciw Wójtowi. Z pomocą przychodzi im Ksiądz, który proponuje Wójtowi kompromis - wszyscy mogą korzystać z Country Clubu. Kuzyn z Kocka załatwia mu pracę w Anglii. Wyjeżdża na jakiś czas pracować w firmie budowlanej. Gdy wraca, zmienia stosunek do pracy. Za granicą zarobił 10 razy więcej, niż u Więcławskiego. Sam remontuje bibliotekę pod Uniwersytet Ludowy. Postanawia założyć rodzinę. Jako kandydatkę na żonę wybiera Klaudię. O zgodę na ślub na początku prosi Wójta i Wójtową. Dopiero na końcu prosi o rękę samą ukochaną. Ta jednak odmawia, tłumacząc, że nic do Pietrka nie czuje. Koledzy, chcąc go pocieszyć, "wlewają w niego" cztery butelki Mamrota. Seria 3 Gdy spłonął Country Club, a Wójt pod wpływem petycji wilkowyjskich mężatek zaniechał jego odbudowy, Pietrek wraz z kompanami z ławeczki dokonuje kilku aktów terroru na zarządcy gminy, między innymi wybijając szyby w jego domu. Po decyzji Wójta, żeby nową knajpę utworzyć w starych budynkach popegeerowskich, gdy ławeczkowicze widzą nieudolną pracę wynajętej w tym celu ekipy budowlanej, sami postanawiają wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce i remontują lokal - oficjalnie za darmo, "w czynie społecznym", a w rzeczywistości po cenie dwóch Mamrotów za dzień pracy, ufundowanych przez policjanta. Poznaje Jolę, nową sklepową oraz siostrzenicę Więcławskiej. Pomimo tego, że dziewczyna jest nieudolna i niezbyt urodziwa, robi na nim duże wrażenie. Oboje zakochują się w sobie z wzajemnością. Pietrek pomaga w sklepie, oraz broni Jolę przed wyrzuceniem z pracy przez Więcławską. Na początku staje się powiernikiem marzenia swojej dziewczyny o tym, aby profesjonalnie śpiewać, potem zakłada z nią zespół muzyczny. W sprawie tekstów piosenek i muzyki radzi się najczęściej Kusego. Jest przeciw temu, aby Lucy i jej ukochany wyjechali z Wilkowyj. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Chińczykiem Kao Tao, którego na początku przestraszył się, myśląc, że to jego pijackie przywidzenie. Śpiewa skomponowaną przez siebie piosenkę na weselu Michałowej i Stacha Japycza, a zarazem kończy nią III serię serialu. Gdy za sprawą Fabiana Dudy, gmina otrzymuje 15 milionów euro z funduszu unijnego, Wójt wraz z Więcławskim obmyślają, jak by na tym zarobić, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń urzędników. W końcu wpadają na pomysł, by założyć fikcyjną firmę budowlaną, której prezesem byłby Pietrek. Obiecują mu duże pieniądze, a nieobeznany w polityczno-biznesowych machinacjach Patryk, godzi się na to. Seria 4 Pietrek farbuje włosy na zielono, co bardzo rozbawia jego kolegów z ławeczki. Po wybuchu skandalu z pieniędzmi, zaaranżowanym przez Wójta, Patryk nie wierzy w to, że Lucy ukradła pieniądze. Stoi po stronie Amerykanki do końca. Dalej prowadzi z Jolą zespół muzyczny. W końcówce IV serii Jola niespodziewanie znika. Pietrek popada w rozpacz, wszędzie szuka dziewczyny. Myśli nawet, że została uprowadzona. W ostatnim odcinku Jola odnajduje się u babki zielarki. Dowiadujemy się wtedy także, że Patryk zostanie ojcem. Seria 5 Pietrek jest już lokalną gwiazdą disco polo, nosi dredy ufarbowane na czerwono i w ślad za nim podąża grupa paparazzich. Nie zapomina jednak o przyjaciołach ze sklepowej ławeczki - choć jako przykładny mąż i ojciec nie pije już Mamrota, a jedynie piwo. Jola ma żal do niego, że przez swoje nieustanne wyjazdy na koncerty, prawie nie ma go w domu. Pietrek tłumaczy jej, że nie ma innego wyjścia i nie może zawieść swoich fanów, w końcu jednak robi mu się żal swojej żony i postanawia, że nie będzie bez niej występował. Oznajmia uradowanej małżonce, że załatwił jej lekcje śpiewu w Lublinie. W ostatnim odcinku, podczas uroczystych zaręczyn Tomka i Franceski w knajpie, Pietrek z Jolą wykonują swoją nową piosenkę - Ty jesteś dla mnie jak sen Seria 6 Pietrek, tak jak obiecał małżonce, znajduje w Lublinie profesora od śpiewu. Jednak pierwsza wizyta u profesora nie idzie po jego myśli. Profesor uważa, że nie mają oni talentu do śpiewu i wyrzuca ich ze swojego mieszkania. Pietrek pociesza zrozpaczoną żonę. Wraca do profesora i płaci mu sześćset złotych na godzinę za lekcję śpiewu. Jola, nic nie wiedząc, dalej pobiera lekcje u profesora. Pietrek jest o nią coraz bardziej zazdrosny i uważa, że profesor stosuje podejrzane praktyki, które mają na celu uwiedzenie Joli. Seria 7 thumb Pietrek staje przed dylematem - zarabiać pieniądze i umacniać swoją lokalną karierę, przyjmując zaproszenia na kolejne „iwenty”, czy wesprzeć Jolę w jej muzycznym rozwoju, zajmując się w tym czasie domem i bliźniakami. Po radę idzie do Kusego. Pietrek ma też inny problem - zajmowanie się dziećmi ogranicza jego towarzyskie spotkania na ławeczce. Pietrek, który poświęcił karierę dla żony, co właśnie doprowadziło małżonków na skraj bankructwa, stara się szybko znaleźć pracę. Okazuje się jednak, że niespodziewanie trafia na przeszkody - własne ciało. Po rozmowie z Jolą, Pietrek dochodzi do wniosku, że musi napisać nowy repertuar i w tej sprawie udaje się na plebanię do księdza Macieja. Ku zaskoczeniu Michałowej, która nie przepada za Pietrkiem, do tworzenia repertuaru dołącza się również Proboszcz. Witebski wyjeżdża z Francescą do Kalabrii, gdzie ma ona urodzić potomka rodu. Pojawia się problem, kto przejmie jego internetową telewizję. Pierwszą ofertę składają senator z Czerepachem, którzy szukają medialnego przyczółka, drugą damskie konsorcjum, czyli Hadziukowa, Solejukowa i Więcławska, które zamierzają wypełnić TV Wilkowyje reklamami. Witebski w dzień wyjazdu podejmuje zaskakującą dla wszystkich decyzję i przekazuje klucze do telewizji Pietrkowi i Joli. Ławeczka, która pozazdrościła Proboszczowi wyczynu w prokuraturze, sama postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Jadą traktorem do aresztu z zamiarem uwolnienia Lucy. Na miejscu okazuje się, że zamiast pani wójt uwolnili Wargacza. Pietrek bierze udział w bohaterskiej akcji Stacha, któremu, poprzez wiedzę jeszcze z okupacji, udaje się wyprowadzić Jędrusia z plebanii. Kiedy plebanię odwiedza biskup Sądecki i składa Michałowej ofertę życia, a mianowicie prosi, aby została jego osobistą gospodynią, Stach Japycz nie wie, co zrobić, żeby zatrzymać żonę w Wilkowyjach. Pomocni okazują się ławeczkowicze z Pietrkiem na czele. Udają się do Michałowej i podejmują interwencję, po której gospodyni nie wyjeżdża. Seria 8 Pietrek dalej prowadzi telewizję i radio. Kiedy sam nie jest w stanie poprowadzić audycji, pomagają mu w tym Solejuk i Hadziuk. Podpici panowie opowiadają dowcipy na antenie. Audycję przerywa Jola wraz z Hadziukową. Pietrek dostaje wiadomość od Witebskiego, że ten wraca do kraju. Patryk jest przekonany, że z momentem powrotu Tomasza do Wilkowyj straci on posadę w lokalnym koncernie medialnym. Wymyśla, jego zdaniem, hitowy program, do którego angażuje Solejukową i Wargaczową. Zadaniem pań jest publiczne pogodzenie się. Niestety dla Pietrka, program zbacza z właściwego toru i zamiast zgody, panie wszczynają bójkę, której świadkiem staje się Witebski. W tym momencie, Patryk zdaje sobie sprawę, że Witebski da mu wymówienie, zaś Tomasz, na przyjęciu dla najbliższych przyjaciół, prosi Pietrka i Jolę, aby wspólnie dalej prowadzili wilkowyjskie radio i telewizję. Pietrek jest z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwy. Kiedy Hadziuk i Solejuk dłuższy czas nie pokazują się na ławeczce, Pietrek ze Stachem postanawiają wszcząć śledztwo. Jednak nie dowiedziawszy się nic w sprawie zaginionych kolegów, zgłaszają ich zaginięcie Staśkowi. Następnie przynoszą prowiant kolegom, którzy ukryli się w leśnym szałasie. Gdy na Wilkowyje spada plaga paparazzich, którzy polują na Senatora i Czerepacha, Pietrek z Hadziukiem pomagają im wydostać się z biura - Pietrek przebiera się w garnitur dyrektora biura, a Hadziuk przywdziewa ubiór senatora. Fotoreporterzy dają się nabrać i podążają za nimi, gdy tymczasem Kozioł z Arkadiuszem bezpiecznie opuszczają lokal. Poproszony przez Senatora, nagrywa hitowy teledysk na potrzeby partii, zgarniając przy tym półtora tysiąca złotych, za jeden utwór. Jest świadkiem kłótni Solejuka i Hadziuka, którzy sprzeczają się o kupno dworku. Razem z innymi mieszkańcami wsi, idzie pod dworek i prosi Lucy, aby nie opuszczała Wilkowyj. Seria 9 Patryk postanawia założyć szkołę Disco Polo w Wilkowyjach. Z początku ma wątpliwości, czy ktokolwiek będzie chciał uczęszczać na zajęcia. Ku jego zdziwieniu, na pierwszą lekcję przychodzi wiele młodych dziewcząt. Jego żonie stanowczo nie podoba się ten pomysł, lecz gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, jakie będą z tego korzyści thumb|294px|Uczennice szkoły Disco Polo w Wilkowyjachmaterialne, zgadza się. Już na początku Joli nie pasuje to, iż atrakcyjne i ładne dziewczyny nie skupiają się na śpiewaniu, tylko na tym, aby spodobać się Pietrkowi. Zazdrosna żona postanawia, że to ona będzie prowadziła lekcje. Oburzone uczennice stawiają ultimatum - albo Patryk będzie ich uczył, albo odchodzą ze szkoły. Jola zwraca wszystkim pieniądze, a dziewczyny z przykrością wyjeżdżają z Wilkowyj. Seria 10 Pietrek dostaje od Więcławskiego propozycję - pomoże w wyremontowaniu pustostanu, gdzie ma powstać kawiarnia artystyczna Kingi i Kuby. Warunek jest jeden - nie może pić alkoholu aż do weekendu. Patryk zgadza się i przystępuje do kosztorysu. Nie podoba się to jednak jego kolegom z ławeczki - uważają, że od kiedy podjął się on pracy u Andrzeja, całkowicie zaniedbał ich codzienne spotkania. Ranczo Wilkowyje Pietrek wraz z resztą ławkowiczów postanawia założyć wspólny biznes - ogródek piwny. Pomysł okazuje się trafiony, ogródek ma dużo klientów i przez to czwórka właścicieli ma mnóstwo pracy. Wraz z Kusym, Solejukiem i Hadziukiem bierze udział w porwaniu Louisa. Gdy ten im ucieka i rozpoczyna się pościg za pomocą skradzionych furmanek konnych, Pietrek też chce wziąć w nim udział, ale jego koń odczepia się od wozu. Wobec tego wpada on na pomysł, żeby zwabić konia, którego ukradł Louis - kobyłę starego Więcka - za pomocą kościelnych dzwonów. Wkrada się do kościelnej dzwonnicy i, zanim przyłapuje go ksiądz i wyciąga za ucho karcąc ostrymi słowami, zdążył zwabić Więckową klacz, która z niewiadomych przyczyn zawsze biegnie kościoła gdy usłyszy dzwon. Dzięki temu kończy się pościg, a jego finał ma miejsce pod kościołem. Wizerunki Pietrka Drzewo genealogiczne postaci Cytaty *'"To ta z czego chuda jak nie brzydka?"' - o Lucy *'"Kurwa ona strzela"- o Lucy' *'"Pan Kusy u nas nawet jako abstynent poważanie ma."' - o Kusym *'"Śniło mi się, że was ni ma. Że ktuś was wymyślił."' - o Ławeczce *'"Jak Japycze sie za cuś bioro to już na poważnie."' - do Stacha Japycza *'"Zobaczycie jak wróce. Zajade dżypem czyrokim'Pietrkowi najprawdopodobniej chodziło o samochód o nazwie Jeep Cherokee'. Rzucę pod nogi kwiatów, łyskaczy, perfumów..."' *'"Aż patrzeć przykro. Szuja kaprawa, ale człowiek jednak."' - o Czerepachu *'"A kto po wódce rozum traci to i siadać do niej nie powinien."' - do Solejuka *'"Ślub będzie, i chrzciny będą, wszystko będzie, kardynale złoty..."' - do księdza proboszcza *'"Taki szajs miejscowy, ekscelencjo.'"' - do biskupa Sądeckiego o Mamrocie *'"Hadziuk, a wiesz ty czym ten majster w Anglii do roboty zajeżdżał? (…) A Harley'em, bo taką fantazję miał. A wiesz, gdzie on tego Harley'a trzymał? (…) A w garażu, a nad garażem chałupa ze 300 metrów. To wszystko jego. A ty wiesz skąd on to wszystko wziął? (…) A zarobił se."' *'"Jestem trzeźwy jak pszczoła."' - do pani wójt (Lucy), Księdza i Kusego *'"Nikt ważny, wasza wysokość."' - do biskupa Sądeckiego o Staśku *'"Szoł musi iść goł!"' *'"A żem się przelunkł, jak ja się ciebie człowieku przelunkł."' - do Kao *'"Srała babka srała."' - do Więcławskiego * "Mieć taką jedną, to jak byś miał ich z dziesinć." - o Klaudii *'"Ja tam uważam, że nie należy mieszać dzieci z alkoholem."' *'"Małżeństwo bez potomności ni ma tej wartości."' *'"Bo żona jest do kochania, a nie do rozumienia."' *'"Twardym trzeba być, nie miętkim."' *'"Przypierniczyłem tak, że jeno numer butów pokazał."' *'"O kurna, to Wargacz!"' - po niezamierzonym uwolnieniu tegoż z aresztu *'"To jak mi się śni takie cuś, toć to znaczy że ja mogę cuś czy cuś?"' *'"No już jedno niecało."' - o ilości napisanych piosenek *'"A w jakiem stanie je tera pani Michałowa? W ciężkiem?"' - do Stacha, gdy Michałowa cierpiała na ból pleców *'"O mamuńciu!"' *'"O tatuńciu!"' *'"To się nazywa kilimakterium, Jola mnie mówiła. U wszystkich kobitów to występuje albo bedo to mieć. Poty na nich bijo i gorąc taki czujo, ale potem przechodzi."' - do Solejuka *Pietrek:"Ksiądz wikary je u siebie?" Proboszcz: "Nie, nie je, czyta sobie, jak zwykle" *'"Wydarzony czy niewydarzony ale za plecyma ogbadywać nie ładnie..."' - do Michałowej *'"Pogoda jaka je to widać. Jutro będzie tak samo."' - Pietrek zapowiadający pogodę w lokalnej telewizji *'"Stroje będziesz miała takie z cekinami, wisiory bedo."' - Pietrek do Joli o ich zespole * "Kto zamawiał radio-taczki?" * "Ja nikomu nie zazdroszczę" - do Stacha Japycza *'"No. To za pianke naszo i waszo."' - o nowym pomyśle biznesowym (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *Więcławski:"Tylko Pietrek: czy mógłbyś zamiast dziewińć mówić dziewięć?" Pietrek: "No pewnie, że mogię: dzie-więć." *'Dzień dobry pani Lucy, je pan Kusy?' Cytaty o Pietrku *'"Nikt bardziej niż Pan nie uosabia miejscowego ducha."' - Witebski Ciekawostki *Pomimo, że wszyscy mówią na bohatera Pietrek (poza Jolą, która zwraca się do niego po imieniu) - nie ma on imienia Piotr (tylko Patryk). Pietrek to nazwisko tego bohatera. *Piotr Pręgowski jest w życiu prywatnym mężem Ewy Kuryło, która w Ranczu gra dyrektorkę szkoły. *Mimo iż Pietrek jest najmłodszym bywalcem ławeczki, aktor grający go - Piotr Pręgowski - w rzeczywistości jest starszy zarówno od Sylwestra Maciejewskiego (Solejuka), jak i Bogdana Kalusa (Hadziuka) *W początkowych odcinkach Pietrek zwraca się do Hadziuka na "pan". *Pietrek występuje we wszystkich odcinkach Rancza z wyjątkiem: 10 ''Porwanie'', 55 ''Wielki powrót'', 74 ''Sztuka translacji''.'' *Pietrek nigdy nie mówi w pełni wyrazu ''jest. Zawsze określa go skrótem je. *Pietrek w odcinku 33, podczas rozmowy o artystach, mówi kolegom z ławeczki, że nie pomalowałby głowy na zielono nawet za 1.000.000 zł. Jednak w odcinku 40, u progu kariery artysty, pokazuje się z zielonymi włosami kolegom. *W odc. 12 Honor gminy Hadziuk zwraca się do Pietrka per Piotrek, pomimo iż bohater ma na imię Patryk. *Z odc. 4 Otrzeźwienie możemy się dowiedzieć, że ojciec Pietrka był alkoholikiem i go bił. *Można zauważyć, że po drugiej serii Pietrek zmienia nieco swój sposób mówienia i intonację. Dopiero od trzeciej serii zaczął używać bardzo charakterystycznego powiedzenia o mamuńciu oraz używa słowa je podczas gdy w 1 i 2 serii mówił pełnym słowem: jest. Ogólnie jego głos i intonacja są bardziej chłopięce, mniej poważne niż w pierwszych dwóch seriach. Relacje z innymi postaciami Patryk jest wiernym przyjacielem Solejuka, Hadziuka, Stacha i Jana. Ze wzajemnością zakochał się w Joli, z którą tworzy później szczęśliwe małżeństwo. Wspólnie dbają o synów-bliźniaków: Piotrusia i Pawełka. Pietrek jest mężczyzną bardzo lubianym przez większość postaci w Ranczu. Chociaż bohaterowie zdają sobie sprawę z jego lekkiej nieporadności, darzą go dużą sympatią. Patryk może pochwalić się przyjaznymi stosunkami z Andrzejem i Krystyną Więcławskimi, Lucy i Kusym, Witebskim, Staśkiem i Wioletką Koteckimi, babką zielarką, księdzem Maciejem i wieloma innymi postaciami. Mężczyzna zaprzyjaźnia się również z Kao Tao, Chińczykiem, z którym później łączą go dalekie więzy rodzinne (Kao żeni się z Weroniką, która jest siostrą cioteczną Joli). Patryk nie lubi Czerepacha, o czym świadczą rozliczne wypowiedzi. Darzy natomiast dużym szacunkiem żonę swojego przyjaciela - Michałową. Kobieta natomiast nie przepada za Ławeczkowiczem. W pewnym momencie życia Pietrek zakochał się w córce wójta - Klaudii, która w kulturalny, ale stanowczy sposób odrzuciła jego zaloty. Mimo to ich relacje pozostały poprawne. Zobacz też Postacie *Jola *Maciej Solejuk *Tadeusz Hadziuk *Stach Japycz *Jan Japycz *Andrzej Więcławski *Kao Tao *Profesor od śpiewu Inne *Duo Spoko *Akademia Disco Polo *Piosenka Pietrka i Joli *Ty jesteś dla mnie jak sen *Hymn PPU *Tabun dzikich koni *Miejsce budowy garażu Przypisy Pietrek Patryk Kategoria:Postacie, które występowały od pierwszego do ostatniego odcinka